


The Silver Queen

by AmberHowe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Beating, Blood and Injury, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knives, Magic, Medical, Slow Burn, Stitches, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberHowe/pseuds/AmberHowe
Summary: A forgotten Valyrian Princess with no titles or claims to the throne goes North to fullfill her duty as a magic wielder in a prophecy as she swore she would do to the High Priestess of Volantis. After a year of smuggling thousands of Free Folk to the south side of The Wall, a Night's Watch band lead by Ser Allisar Thorne finally captures her. Held prisoner by Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Jon Snow, Rainara Belaerys is determined to escape until he has an interesting proposition which allows her to continue her mission but exposes her powers.





	1. Capture

Behind her, shouts echoed across the snowy white landscape. Panting hard Raina ran faster, her footfalls leaving a clear trail from the south side of The Wall into the treeline. She pumped her leaden arms but her lungs burned from gulping down the freezing cold air. She knew she could not run for much longer or the ice shards would shred her lungs and she would drown in a pool of her own blood. _What an unpleasant way to die_ she thought to herself grimly. Her head spun but she found clarity in the small bits of silver magic that still clung to her form.

She reached deep in her core trying to access any last shred of magic. Just a little and she could easily escape, using her magic to slip away into the sparkling winter lanscape. Alas her well of power was nearly empty. It had been over a fortnight since she had a proper meal and she had used her powers too many times during this trip to get her party of struggling freefolk to the south side of The Wall. She was exhausted and this time she might pay the ultimate price. Despite her dire circumstances Raina felt a swell of pride because they had made it and the only thing that mattered now was to draw the Night Watch rangers away from the women, children, and elderly Free Folk who struggled south. Nightwatch be damned she thought, a feral grin spread across her face. This mission had been a success and she would gladly spit upon their sworn values to "protect the realm". Raina knew what really lay north of The Wall. She knew her responsibility was to fulfill the prophecy and she would not go down without a fight. 

The thundering of hooves grew louder and Raina ran toward the road so she could be out in the open for the stand-off that was about to come. She pivoted toward the riders drawing her curved dagger and throwing off her fur hood in one smooth motion. She knew she neither looked or dressed like the Free Folk, a fact which might just keep her alive during this encounter. Her southern beauty was a weapon just like the valyrian steel dagger in her left hand. 

Raising her chin to the horizon she assessed her situation. Five crows, all on horseback, heavily armed. Not the worst odds she’d ever faced but her physical state was abysmal. 

The first rider swung off his horse and sauntered towards her. She gave him her best simpering smile, not making any move to put down her weapon.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone...?" the older man asked sarcastically, smirking down at her. "Are you running from the Night’s Watch, girl?” 

She smiled daggers back, her eyes looking the older man up and down. Although his eyes were predatory they were lined with not one but two sets of dark bags, his hair was thin and gray, and his face drooped with age. Raina liked her chances against the old crow and nothing was a better distraction than a fight. "Does this look like running to you?" she answered mockingly. Not giving him the chance to retaliate Raina launched herself at the older man, her dagger scraping across his neck just deep enough to hurt. She whirled back, landing in a crouch. Predictably, the other four men drew their swords and ran at her. Raina's smile only grew, it had been a while since she had had a good fight. Their blades cut through the cold air whizzing toward her but Raina was prepared. She rolled and dodged determined to expend their time and energy. Her small dagger occasionally collided with a sword, the impact reverberating down her arm. She spun, her left leg slashed across her body and into a man’s chest, knocking him back from the circle. She lashed out with her dagger arm knocking another man off balance, seeing an opening she kicked him to the ground. Two down. Her limbs felt heavy and Raina knew she was sending herself into an exhaustion fueled magic-meltdown. Fuck. Her drained power-well licked at her core, slowing cooking her from the inside. Suddenly out of the corner of her right eye she saw the flash of a sword careening towards her neck. Unable to protect herself in time she raised her arm letting the cold metal sink into her forearm flesh. With a scream she fell to her knees on the ground, blood pouring from her wound and staining the snow. 

“Enough!” the older man shouted angrily from just outside the fray. Storming forward he wrapped his hand around Raina’s throat. He lifted her off the ground and into a half-kneeling position, staring into her eyes with cold malice. Enraged he squeezed until she gasped for breath. She snarled and clawed at his arm but was unable to free herself. Black spots danced across his face and Raina began to panic as her consciousness started to slip.

Her vision was almost entirely black when he threw her to the ground in a lifeless heap. 

“Take her back to Castle Black!” he spat, turning back to his horse.

“Yes, Ser Allisar!” one of his men responded before hauling her to her feet. 

One of the men produced iron manacles which he cinched roughly around Raina’s wrists. Any drop of magic left in Raina’s body was suddenly choked by iron and the taste of iron flooded her mouth like hot blood. She dropped down to her knees and heaved bile into the snow as iron and magic waged war in her exhausted body. Unable to maintain her strength she collapsed in the snow and let the darkness consume her. 

**** 

“Riders!” 

Jon heard the familiar shout from the top of The Wall as his party neared the gates. The heavy metal creaked open slowly as Jon and his party entered Castle Black at a light trot. 

Once inside, Jon swung off his horse taking in the familiar sounds of men shouting and metal clanging. He breathed in the familiar air and squared his shoulders. It had been merely days since his brothers had voted him Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and the responsibility weighed heavily on his mind. He handed his horse’s reins off to a younger man and turned toward the castle just in time to see Sam descending the stairs and running towards him.

“Jon!” he called, shuffling across the snow, clearly out of breathe. “Ser Allisar arrived back at the Castle about an hour ago with a prisoner. He has her in your chambers.”

“Her?” he asked with a sideways glance at his friend.

Jon walked toward the stairs jerking his chin at Ed in a silent command to follow him before turning back to Sam to hear more of his story.

“They’re saying she’s been smuggling wildlings to the south side of The Wall through some sort of tunnel… Ser Allisar… he’s… you just better go up there” Sam said his eyes wide. His normally jovial face was pale.

Jon knew the look on Sam’s face meant nothing pleasant, his friend had no stomach for violence, unlike Ser Allisar Thorne. With that thought he walked faster towards his chambers. 

“Lord Commander?” a man called across the yard trying to get Jon’s attention but Jon was intent on his new missoin. Thorne had no right to question a prisoner in Jon’s chambers without his permission and he needed to uphold his authority whenever possible. His narrowly won election as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch had created poltical stife at Castle Black. 

Nearing the door to his chambers he heard Allisar shout, “Just tell me your damn name, girl!” 

Flinging open the door they arrived just in time to watch Ser Allisar backhand the woman across her face. The chair she was tied to rocked back and fell to the floor with a sickening crack as her body hit the wood. Jon looked down to see the woman lying in a pool of blood. His gaze rose dangerously to Ser Allisar’s face.

“That’s enough!” he said lowly.

He turned to Ed and flicked his chin in the direction of the injured woman.

“Get her up.” he said. 

Edd walked over and gently lifted the chair back to its upright position before placing himself between Ser Allisar and the prisoner, much to Jon’s satisfaction. 

Allisar stalked towards Jon, putting his face mere inches from Jon’s own.

“You’re soft boy,” he sneered “wildling lover, just like her.”

“I will not have you beating a woman in my castle or interrogating a prisoner without my command.” Jon said his voice dark and his gaze hard, “You’re dismissed.”

“You are going to get us all killed, _Lord Commander_” Ser Allisar said sarcastically. He smiled cruelly before turning on his heel and exiting the room.


	2. Lord Commander Snow

Jon took a deep breath to steady himself, before turning to look at his frightened squire who had arrived in the doorway only moments before. 

“Olly, fetch us food and drink from the kitchen.” he said, sending the boy away.

Jon spared the woman another glance, she was badly injured and shaking from the cold. Even worse, Castle Black was without a Maester. She needed to be closer to the fire he thought, turning his attention to Edd. 

“Move her to the bed, keep her chained” he commanded.

Before stepping into the hallway with Sam he briefly registered panic in the woman’s dark eyes.

“Go and see if you can find anything left from Maester Aemon’s supplies.” Jon said in a hushed tone.

“Jon?” Jon looked up seeing Sam’s concerned frown. “That was a lot of blood.” he said, shaking his head.

“Aye, I’ll take care of it.” Jon assured, turning to side to let Olly bring food into his chambers. Since Maester Aemon had passed there had been no one to attend to the men's wounds and Jon only trusted himself to care for a prisoner who had shown kindness to the Free Folk, much less a woman. Tensions were running high at Castle Black. 

Grabbing Edd’s arm as he exited the chambers Jon handed him a set of keys. 

“Go check on Tormund, tell him I sent ya and I'd like to see if he knows anything about her.” he said letting his eyes wander to the woman now chained to his bed. "I'll come down when I'm done."

Ed nodded, as they briefly made eye contact and he walked through the door shutting it, leaving them alone. 

Finally alone Jon examined the woman in front of him. Edd had positioned her sideways on the bed so she faced him, propped up with against the furs and wall. Her arms were stretched across the right side of her body and were attached to the metal frame with the iron manacles the rangers usually carried. Her cloak had been removed revealing a torn blue dress which barely covered her slender and bloodied frame. A large tear flapped open on her right sleeve and blood dripped onto her skirts. He ran his gaze briefly over a similar tear that exposed her collarbone and revealed a knife gash which cut horizontally across her chest. 

She had pale white skin and haunting silvery blue eyes, with high cheekbones, and dark brown hair which flowed over her shoulders. She was clearly not a wildling. Even with her dark hair obscuring part of her face, Jon could see that she was beautiful. She sat straight, her chin held high. Besides the thin line of blood that oozed from the shallow cut on her cheekbone she looked almost regal surrounded by the furs.

As he neared the bed she seemingly shrunk back into the furs, as if she hoped they would swallow her up. She held his eye contact, her eyes shining with defiance and a hint of fear. 

“What’s your name?” he asked pulling around his chair to sit beside the bed.

She hesitated, searching his face. “If I don’t tell you, will hit me?” she asked, surprising him.

Jon looked up meeting her stare, "No" he said simply.

“Are you planning on joining me in this bed?” she asked, her boldness barely covering the slight waver in her voice. 

“No. I won’t hurt ya.” he said softly, realizing what she must have thought when he ordered Edd to chain her to his bed. 

“Raina” she said, her voice became more sure. “ My name is Raina.”

“Jon Snow.” He said rewarding her cooperation. “I’m the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.”

She tilted her head, looking at him curiously, seemingly surprised her presence had drawn the attention of the Lord Commander.

Spotting angry purple marks below her jawline Jon leaned forward, slowly reaching for her neck as if she was a frightened animal. She flinched farther away from his touch, her breathing becoming more shallow and her eyes widening. Jon persisted, his fingers delicately brushing away her dark hair to reveal bruises blooming in the shape of Ser Allisar’s meaty fingers. She froze, staring at him as his thumb caught gently under her chin and he tilted her head to get a better look at the injury. It pained him to think this had happened under his watch. 

Drawing his hand away he settled back into the chair and looked into her eyes. 

“How many times did he hit you?” he asked. 

“Five.” she said softly, looking down at her skirts.

“And how many times did they cut you?”

“Just once” she responded, her gaze hardening, “but I drew my blade first.” 

“My men said you were smuggling wildlings through the wall.” he said, “Is that true?”

“It’s true my lord.” she said, never breaking his stare.

“Where?” he questioned.

“At Hoarfrost Hill” she said, “there’s a forgotten tunnel.”

“How many?”

“3,527” she said, raising her chin in proudly.

“3,527 wildlings?” he asked again his expression betraying his doubt. 

****

Raina nodded, proud of how many people she had saved from the grips of winter. Lord Commander be damned, even if she hung for her actions she wanted him to know how efficiently she had been at evading and defying the Night’s Watch. Defying all that he stood for. 

Jon’s dark brown eyes searched her’s inquisitively and he opened his mouth to respond when the door slammed open behind him. The larger man she had seen before burst into the room, his arms full of bottles and bandages, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. 

Jon stood and began helping the man spread the supplies on the large table in front of her. 

“Thank you Sam.” Jon said before walking with him into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

No longer under supervision Raina struggled against the iron cuffs once more, the gash on her arm screaming at her to be still. Raina trusted the Lord Commander more than Ser Allisar, the imbecile who dragged her to Castle Black and beat her, but if she had any chance to escape she would take it. She wasn’t ready to die just yet.

With her hands now in front of her, Raina used her left hand to put a slight pressure on the right iron cuff. She clicked it slightly tighter before thumbing the release mechanism making the cuff spring open. Just as Raina was about to go to work on her left hand she realized the whispering from the hall had stopped and less than a second later the door swung back open. She froze hoping the Lord Commander may be oblivious to her escape attempts. Unfortunately, his perceptive gaze immediately went to her hands. 

He sighed and walked to the side of the bed. Sitting back down, he produced a pair of keys from his cloak and moved to unlock the left cuff. Magic rushed back into her veins as soon as her skin was no longer in contact with the iron and she struggled to keep a grip on her power. He couldn’t know, although he had yet to hurt her and the Lord Commander seemed kinder than most, he would surely kill her if he knew of the power she possessed. 

“I don’t know where ya planned on going after you escaped.” he said. She warily met his eyes waiting for him to strike her or yell. He did neither, his eyes softening as if he knew what sort of reaction she had expected. “You can barely stand and you’re covered in blood.”

“I’d rather die fighting.” she said, surprising herself with the honesty of her answer. He stared at her for a long second before speaking.

“Lay down.” he said softly although she knew it was a thinly veiled command. But she did as he commanded, turning to prop her head against the furs at the top of the bed. She watched him closely as she relaxed into the bed, wary of his intentions. 

He stood up removing his cloak and draping it over her lower body. Raina was confused by the Lord Commander’s kindness, she had done what the Night's Watch spent centuries trying to prevent, she had helped the Free Folk cross The Wall. She studied his face, trying to find answers in the tired lines around his eyes. He was handsome, she decided. He was also quite young to be Lord Commander but his presence was authoritative nonetheless... Jon spoke interrupting her character study. 

“Our maester died about a fortnight ago” he said, his back turned to her as he retrieved some of the supplies on the table. “So I’m the best you’ve got.”

He produced a knife and her breath caught in her throat, her body going stiff. 

“Easy.” he assured meeting her eyes before he reached for her injuried arm. Raina begrudgingly let him inspect the injury and he carefully used the knife to cut away the remaining portion of her dress bodice, slicing cleanly from her wrist to her collarbone. Jon peeled the bloody fabric from her body, careful not to touch any of her wounds. His eyes trailed up her arm and across her chest, neck, and face, assessing the full extent of injuries she had endured at the hands of his men. He turned back to the table retreiving a bottle and some rags and then started to work on the deep gash in her arm, his hands gently cleansing the wound. He reached back to the table and grabbed a hook and thread. 

As he began stitching Raina allowed her gaze to drift around his chambers but her body remained uncomfortably taut from his contact and she bit her lip against the pricks of the needle. Finally, he spread some salve across the stitches and pulled her arm off the bed and into his lap to bandage it. 

*****

Jon pulled the bandage on her arm tight and gently placed it back on the bed. She swiftly pulled it away from him. As he reached across her body to clean the shallow cuts inflicted from the ring Ser Allisar had on his hand when backhanded her, he noticed she was uncomfortable with the vulnerable position her injuries had forced her into. 

He looked at her, studying her facial features, and the tense reaction to his ministrations. Her face was kind although the features were sharp and her expression was hardened. Her jaw was clenched, her hands balled up rested on her stomach, ready to protect herself from him. 

“Why?” he asked, “Why have you been smuggling wildlings to the other side of the wall by the thousands?” his voice took on an intense edge despite his intention to keep her relaxed. 

She stiffened under his grasp and looked up at him from her prone position, her blue eyes catching the light and sparkling in warning. 

“Because winter is coming,” she said looking up at him, “and if you’ve been north of The Wall then you know that the Free Folk are only people, just like you and me, and the real threat…” her voice shook momentarily, her eyes became stormy as she stared off into the distance. 

“I’ve seen things…and I’m willing to bet you have too.” she turned to look at him her eyebrows furrowing.

Jon gently swabbed the cut running across her cheekbone not daring to meet her eyes or he knew she would see that not only did he condone her actions, but that he had similar thoughts himself. The wildlings needed to get to the south side of the wall before winter for the sake of every living person in the world. 

“Aye” he said rising from the chair “I’ve seen them.” 

Finally looking at her he spoke. “I’ve treated you kindly so I expect you to obey these orders. I will leave you unchained but you’re not to leave these chambers. You can have as much food or drink as you wish.” he said gesturing to the tray Olly brought from the kitchen. “I will have someone deliver a bedroll and you will sleep here for as long as you stay here… it’s not safe anywhere else.”

He turned on heel to leave the chamber but her voice called out behind him. 

“My crimes are treason, Lord Commander.” she said searching his face for clues to her fate. 

“Yes, m’lady.” he said as he strode out the door.


	3. An Agreement

“We sail for Hardhome in two days.” Jon spoke to Tormund across the table as they ate. 

Jon had just done what do other Lord Commander in history had ever done, become allies with a wildling leader. 

“My people might take our heads off our shoulders but if we don’t get them to the south side of The Wall the next time they swing an axe at our heads they'll dead.” Tormund growled.

Jon nodded looking down at his plate before he spoke. 

“The rangers caught a woman on the south side of The Wall.” Jon said watching the giant man across from him. “She was helping your people cross The Wall through some sort of tunnel.”

Tormund whipped his head up and stared Jon down, leaning across the table on his elbows.

“She’s here?” he asked bewildered.

“Aye, in my chambers.” Jon responded, setting down his mug of ale, “What do you know about her?”

Tormund eyed him warily and seemingly remembered their promise of alliance before he spoke.

“She came to us six fortnights before the weather started to turn, she was captured by Thenns right outside our camp. They dragged her in and threw her in front of Mance, claimed she was a spy sent by crows.” Tormund said relaying the tale, “But Mance knew there were no woman crows and that girl is too pretty to be a crow.” Tormund chuckled. “She spoke of a prophecy, white death she claimed. That the Free Folk would die a deathless death unless we were south of The Wall before winter. Every fortnight she would come back to our camp and Mance would gather the weakest among us to journey to the wall. Old people, children, crippled men and women she would heal them and lead them south.”

“Mance called her the Silver Princess.” Tormund continued eyeing Jon, “He said her ancestors were magic wielders and dragons tamers. Mance believed that the Silver Princess was sent to save our people from The Long Night.”

Jon studied him, sure that his tale contained as much fantasy as it did truth, but nevertheless it only confirmed what he had hoped about Raina. If the Free Folk would not follow him south of The Wall maybe they would follow her.

“The Free Folk…” he asked Tormund, “do they trust her?”

“More than you.” Tormund laughed taking a big gulp of his ale.

“She’s coming with us.” Jon said, Tormund stopped laughing. “To Hardhome.”

“Good luck, Jon Snow.” Tormund smircked at him. “That’s one hell of a woman. I’ve seen her go toe to toe with Mance Rader and she always gets what she wants.”

***  
Raina stretched lightly, rising from the bedroll in the corner of the Lord Commander’s chambers. She had slept soundly as the Lord Commander had never returned the night before. _Probably out at a whorehouse all night_ she thought. Pulling the spare cloak she was given over her shoulders she stood and made her way to the door. The Lord Commander had ordered her not to leave his chambers but she was willing to risk his wrath, maybe she would find an easy way out of this godforsaken castle before he could catch her. She pulled the door open and stepped into the hall nearly colliding with a woman balancing a tray.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you would be awake yet.” she stuttered staring at Raina with wide eyes.

Raina stared back, she was unaware that there were women at Castle Black.

“I’m Gilly” she said nodding her head in greeting. “Sam sent me. Jon said you might be in need of a new dress and a bath.”

Raina remembered that Sam was the man that had brought supplies for her wounds for the night before. Looking Gilly up and down she decided that she wasn’t in danger although the chance for a bath and clean clothes may have swayed her decision making.

“That sounds lovely.” Raina said giving Gilly a slight smile.

Gilly smiled back, genuinely this time. “You can come to mine and Sam’s chambers if you like.”

She turned around and headed down the hall, Raina following closely behind until they reached a door not far from the Lord Commander’s chambers. Balancing the tray on her hip she opened the door and Raina walked inside. A large fire blazed in the hearth on the room’s right wall and the room felt more welcoming than the barren chambers the Lord Commander occupied. Gilly walked over to the bed and set the tray of food down. Much to Raina’s surprise Gilly moved towards a cradle which rested on the center of the bed. Picking up the baby, Gilly face him towards Raina. He cooed, sucking on his hand and kicking his legs impatiently.

“He’s your son?” Raina asked, she reached out her hand allowing the baby to clutch her finger with his tiny fist.  
Gilly nodded happily. “His name is Sam.”  
“He’s beautiful.” Raina said smiling at the baby.

Gilly put Sam back in his cradle, letting it rock back and forth on it’s own in large bed. She moved around the room busily before pointing to the large tray of food.

“You can eat while I draw a bath.” she said.  
“Thank you,” Raina replied, “that’s very kind.”

Gilly opened another door containing a smaller room with a wooden tub. As she began to boil water over the large fire, Raina slipped the kitchen knife from her tray of food and into her cloak pocket. The knife was terribly dull but if she jammed it into a man’s neck it would at least disable him. Raina began to eat finally feeling more at ease in the presence of another woman.

“Where are you from?” Gilly asked her looking up from the fire.  
“I traveled here from the free city of Braavos.” Raina answered her honestly careful not to reveal anything about her family heritage.  
“Sam said you’re Jon’s prisoner because you helped wildlings get to the other side of The Wall.” Gilly said her face knitted together in a troubled frown.  
“Yes.” Raina said coolly, not wishing to upset her.  
“I’m a wildling, you know.” Gilly said surprising Raina, she nodded towards the baby. “So is Sam, he was born north of The Wall.”  
Raina studied her face for a moment before replying, “I think the only difference between wildlings and southerns is which side of The Wall their ancestors lived on when it was built.”  
The left side of Gilly’s mouth quirked into a half smile as she rose from the hearth, “I haven’t seen another woman in a long time.” she said, “It gets lonely around the castle.”  
Raina smiled tightly, she didn’t plan on an extended stay at Castle Black.

****  
Jon trudged back to his chambers, it had been a long day and he hadn't slept last night. He was too busy organizing the diplomatic voyage to Hardhome, or at least he hoped it would be diplomatic. He opened the door, expecting to find Raina on her bedroll so he could inform her about his decision to bring her. Instead he found his chambers were empty.

He cursed to himself, running his hands through his black curls in frustration. She could be miles from Castle Black by now. How could he be so stupid? She had tried to escape last night after mere seconds of being left alone and he had left her unattended all day. Jon cursed himself a final time before heading to Sam’s chambers to gather a small and discreet search party.

After a swift knock on the door Sam answered, a happy smile lit his round face.

“Oh, hi Jon.” he quipped, leaning out the cracked door.  
“She’s gone,” Jon whispered urgently. “I need your help to go find her.”  
“Raina?” Sam asked still jovial.  
“Yes, Raina.” Jon was getting more impatient with every second they wasted.  
“She’s been with Gilly all day.” he said opening the door all the way.

Much to Jon’s surprise Raina sat perched on the bed holding little Sam while Gilly leaned over a book reading out loud to Raina and the child. Meeting his eyes, she held his gaze intently, her face slightly paler than it had been seconds earlier.

“Pre-sist?” Gilly questioned looking up at Raina.  
“Persist.” Raina answered, not breaking eye contact with Jon, “It means to keep going.”

Jon jerked his head toward his chambers and Raina stood, handing to the baby to Sam. She thanked Gilly and silently followed Jon to his chambers. With the door firmly shut behind him he turned to face her.

“I’ve made a decision.” He announced watching her closely. “Tomorrow we sail for Hardhome to meet with the remaining wildling army and make peace. In exchange for a pardon, you will act as an emissary on behalf of the Night’s Watch. You will do so under my command until the Free Folk are peacefully settled south of The Wall.”

Her blue eyes searched his, shimmering in the firelight.

“What if I said no?” she asked peering up at hom.  
“Raina…” he sighed closing his eyes and moving to brace himself on the side of his desk, “I can’t help you if you don’t let me. Every other member of the watch expects me to execute you for treason, I can't just let you go.”

“And I can’t lead these people to slaughter!” she snapped, throwing her hands in the air.  
“I won’t slaughter them!” he returned angrily, letting his temper get the best of him he pushed off the desk and stalked towards her until he towered over her considerably smaller form. “Is that really what you think of me?”

She didn’t back down, matching his intense stare with one of her own but her body trembled slightly, betraying her fear.

Guiltly, Jon took a deep breath closing his eyes once more and letting his anger and stress dissipate.

“Let me redress your wounds and we can talk..?” he coaxed, softening his voice.  
She stared at him for a long moment before she nodded, agreeing but her expression remained guarded and her body taut, ready for a fight.

He gently directed her to sit on top of his desk, a less intimate setting than the night before. She rolled up her sleeve and rotated her arm to rest palm-up on her legs as he retrieved clean bandages and salves.

He carefully unwrapped the old blood stained bandages and inspected her healing wound before speaking.

“We are not enemies…” he started, determined for his speech to sway her. “Everything you said last night, it’s all true. The dead are coming and they are coming for all of us.. Free Folk, Northerns, Southerns. As long as the Free Folk are living they are not our enemy. The more Free Folk we can settle south of The Wall, the less soldiers there are in the army of the dead and the better chance we all have at survival when The Long Night arrives.”

****  
Raina looked up at him, shock written across her face. Her head spun as she processed his offer...the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch wanted to make peace with wildlings.

“They don’t trust me and probably they never will... but with your help we will at least have a better chance.” he finished, practically pleading at this point.

“What will stop them from just taking your head from your shoulders and mounting it on a pike?” she questioned, trying to remain skeptical.

“Tormund Giantsbane has agreed to the peace terms and will accompany us to Hardhome…” he hardly finished before she interrupted him excitedly.

“Tormund? He’s here?” she asked.  
“Aye, he said they trust you.”

She was silent for a few moments and Jon continued to rebandage the knife wound that ran down her forearm. He picked up the salve and moved to the scrape across her collarbone. She made herself keep still even though she wanted to pull away from his touch. If he was telling the truth then she had to help him, fullfill the prophecy.

“Do you swear that no harm will come to them?” she finally spoke, locking eyes with him.  
“I swear it.” he said his dark brown eyes were genuine as he looked at her.  
“Then you have a deal, Lord Commander.” Raina uttered, hoping that she had put her faith in the right man.


	4. Journey to Hardhome

Raina leaned on the ship railing, taking in the fresh air and the smell of the seawater as they sailed towards Hardhome. After two days of being trapped in Castle Black she was happy to be free of its gloomy corridors and frigid chambers. Her dark hair which had been tamed into a braid which whipped in the wind, a few strands had come loose around her face blowing in the breeze. She brushed them back and continued to stare out to sea. 

“I’ve missed you little princess.” Tormund rumbled, coming to lean on the railing beside her. 

She turned, giving him a wide smile before turning back to the ocean mist. 

“How did we both end up doing the biddings of a crow?” she pondered, glancing at him.

“Jon Snow is unlike any King Crow in eight hundred years.” Tormund drawled, shifting to lean farther over the ship's railing. “I wouldn’t bring him to Hardhome if I didn’t believe that he would treat our people right.” 

Raina nodded skeptically watching the light of the morning sun dance on the water. 

“M’lady,” a man in black appeared next to Raina, “the Lord Commander wishes to see you in his cabin.” 

“Very well,” she replied before turning to head below deck. 

Reaching the door to his cabin she knocked softly, waiting.

“Come in” Jon’s deep voice called.

She pushed open the door stepping into his small and dimly lit cabin, nervously. He was huddled over a desk, furiously scribbling on parchment. He looked exhausted, the stress of their mission ahead weighing on his mind.

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, causing him to look up at her. 

“Yes,” he folded his hands on the desk before continuing, “after we land at Hardhome I want you to stay close to me during the negotiations. We don’t know what we are walking into.”

Raina’s temper flashed. “They wouldn’t hurt me, they’re my people.” She retorted. “Besides, don’t you think I would be more convincing without the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch breathing down my neck?”

“Raina...” he started. His voice sounded worn and he ran his hand through his hair, “You have to understand. You’re an emissary for the Watch now and I can’t guarantee your protection if you're a hundred yards away.”

“I can protect myself,” she countered, “give me a blade and I can protect myself.”

“You know I can’t do that.” he sighed sympathetically.

“Why not?” she was on an unfiltered rampage now, her worst fears spilling from her lips, “Because I’m still your prisoner? Because you’re going to kill me as soon as I’m no longer of use to you?”

Jon stood coming around the desk to stand in front of her, he gripped her arms firmly but not painfully. “Do you really think I stopped Allisar from beating you only to kill you four days later?” he asked. 

She stood unwavering, staring into his dark eyes as though she could see his true intentions hidden in their depths.

“We have to learn to trust each other.” he urged, “You must try to trust me. We want the same thing and considering that it’s a fairly unpopular position that makes us allies. Please, just stay near me or Tormund when we reach shore.”

Suddenly bells sounded outside indicating they were to board the smaller rafts and giving Raina an excuse to leave his plea for trust unanswered. She couldn’t trust a man she hardly knew, not when so much was at stake. 

“Raina?” he tightended his grip on her as she tried to escape, the unanswered question lingering in his eyes.

“Okay,” she conceded, pulling herself from his grasp. 

She followed Jon to the side of the boat where lifeboats awaited. He swung himself over the ladder and began to descend to the boat where Tormund and several members of the Night’s Watch awaited. She did the same, slowly descending the ladder, hand over hand.

“Do you need help little princess?” Tormund’s voice boomed behind her. 

Before she was able to respond that she was doing just fine on her own, giant hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ladder and into the boat. As he set her down Raina stumbled into Jon but he caught her easily, keeping her upright in the small boat. 

“Thank you,” she murmured looking up at him before taking her place behind him. 

He nodded at her assuredly, his gaze lingering before he turned back to the approaching shore. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the gravel scraped the bottom of the lifeboat, Jon leapt out of the boat and into the shallow water, pulling the boat securely onto the shore. Raina stood and Jon extended his gloved hand to her which she took gratefully. Gracefully she stepped out of the ship, being conscious to keep her head up and shoulders back. Thousands of faces stared at them, at her. Some of the children began excitedly shouting at the sight of her and Tormund, oblivious of the tense negotiations that were about to ensue. They made their way through the crowd and Raina pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders against the sea breeze. As the crowd parted Raina stepped closer to Jon, a large group of men made their way towards them. Raina’s chest tightened as she recognized their leader, The Lord of Bones. 

“Do you trust me Jon Snow?” Tormund muttered, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jon. 

“Does that make me fool?” Jon asked, keeping his voice low.

“Well we’re fools together now.” Tormund shook his head as they halted mere feet from the approaching party. 

Raina pressed her lips together, stepping behind Jon to hide herself from view. Not all of the clans had been friendly towards Raina even when Mance Rader was king.

“Lord of Bones, it's been a longtime.” Tormund greeted the man who wore a full skull mask.

He paused, his eyes scanning their party and briefly meeting Raina’s. She scowled at her before he replied.

“The last time I saw you the little crow was your prisoner. The other way around now?” He paused and the crowd shifted. “What happened Tormund?”

“War.” Tormund growled. 

“War? Do you call that a war? The greatest army the North has ever seen cut to pieces by some Southern King.” The Lord of Bones shook his head in disgust, spitting into the dirt.

Tormund leaned in, “we need to gather the elders, find someplace quiet we can talk.”

“You don’t give the orders here.” he snarled.

Raina held her breathe sure that this could only end in blood. 

“I’m not giving any orders.” Tormund growled back.

The Lord of Bones looked Tormund up and down smirking. “Why aren’t you in chains?” He questioned. 

“He’s not my prisoner.” Jon answered, entering the tense conversation. 

“No?” the Lord of Bones turned fully to face Jon. “Then what is he?” he demanded.

“We’re allies.” Jon returned confidently, Raina winced at his response. 

“You fucking traitor.” the Lord of Bones spat, slamming the top of his staff into Tormund's shoulder. The redheaded giant barely moved an inch.

Raina’s heart thumped in her chest and the crowd around them retreated in anticipation of the coming conflict. 

“You fight for the crows now?” he raised his voice, pounding his staff on the ground. 

“I don’t fight for the crows.” Tormund took a step forward, his voice dangerously low. 

“We’re not here to fight.” Jon interjected, his posture became stiffer, “We’re here to talk.”

The Lord of Bones turned his attention back to Tormund. “You and the pretty crow do a lot of talking Tormund.” he said, continuing to poke him with his staff, “And when you’re done talking do you get on your knees and suck his coc…”

Tormund cut the other man off by slamming his knee into his stomach. The Lord of Bones doubled over giving Tormund the opportunity to grab the bone staff from his hands. Twirling it, he slammed the bottom of the staff into his temple and the Lord of the Bones dropped to the ground. Next to her, Jon drew in a sharp breath as Tormund raised the staff over his head and brought it down with both arms. Raina turned away has he beat the man’s skull into the ground.

Sweaty and bloodspattered Tormund stood, raising himself to his full height. 

“Gather the elders and let’s talk.” he growled at the remaining group of men. 

Warily Jon trailed Tormund, who was stalking through the crowd toward the meeting hut in the center of the camp. Raina followed a couple steps behind Jon, looking over the crowd of people. Mance Rader, the only leader these people had ever known, was dead. The camp was somber and thousands of eyes tracked them mistrustful of the men in black. A show of solidarity was not enough to erase centuries of killing. 

The pace slowed as they neared the hut, Tormund ducked to get inside and Raina followed him into the dimly lit structure. People began to gather, leaders from all the different wildling clans. Raina made eye contact with Karsi, elder of the Riverclan who dipped her head in acknowledgement. She had always been kind to Raina, allowing her to stay with her and her daughters when she was at the wildling camp. 

“My name’s Jon Snow.” Jon began. The room quieted as all eyes fell on him.

“I’m Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch…” he paused looking down and shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“We’re not friends, we’ve never been friends, and we won’t become friends today.” his voice became determined as he scanned the room. “But this isn’t about friendship, this is about survival, this is about putting a 700 foot wall between you and what’s out there.” 

Raina felt the air grow thicker with anticipation and she took a step closer to Jon. This plan was necessary, it was the only way to ensure the safety of these people, and they needed to see that she believed in this man, they needed to think she trusted him despite her own misgivings. 

“You built that wall to keep us out.” one of the elders interjected, his wrinkled face illuminated by the fire. “Since when do crows give two shits about if we live?”

“In normal times, we wouldn’t.” Jon confessed. “But these aren’t normal times. The white walkers don’t care if a man is Free Folk or Crow, we’re all the same to them. Meat, for their army. But together we can beat them.”

Karsi smiled cynically, raising them eyebrows. “Beat the white walkers? Good luck with that, we can run from them, maybe.”

Jon unslung a heavy bag on his shoulder and handed it to Raina. She walked over to Karsi, opening the bag to show her the dark black weapons. 

“It’s a gift.” Jon continued, “Dragonglass. A man of the watch used it to kill a walkers.”

“And you trust the man?” Karsi asked, sifting through the bag of weapons. 

“Aye, I do.” Jon nodded.

“There are old stories about dragonglass,” Karsi mused. 

The leader of the Thenns scoffed, “there are old stories about ice spiders as big as hounds, you silly woman.”

“And with the things we’ve seen you don’t believe them?” Karsi returned. 

“If you come with me, south of The Wall I will share these weapons. There are good lands south of The Wall, unsettled lands. The Night’s Watch will let you through the tunnel and allow your people to settle and farm them.”

Raina watched Karsi nervously, this moment was critical. 

“And what do you want in exchange?” an elder across the fire asked, peering at Jon.

“To swear you’ll join us when the real war begins.” Jon turned making eye contact with Raina as he looked across the fire.

****

Jon drew in a shuddering breath, looking around the nearly empty hut. 

“I fucking hate Thenns.” the leader of the River Clan uttered, coming to stand beside Tormund and Raina. 

“How did you end up here?” she asked turning towards Raina.

Raina looked at Jon her eyes unreadable before she replied.

“The last group I took south of The Wall, we were attacked by walkers right before we reached the tunnel. Attracted the attention of some crows. I got caught but everyone else is safe.”

“Do you think this is the way?” she asked Raina, “Or will they slit our throats as soon as we’re on board?”

“I wouldn’t let them…” she paused turning back toward Jon, “and neither would the Lord Commander, he’s a friend to the Free Folk.” she said, much to his surprise. 

Karsi stared at Jon, her gaze unflinching. “I trust my people,” she said motioning to Tormund and Raina, “and I hope they’re right about you.”

Jon helped people board for hours, trying to keep order. Raina stayed within his sight as promised, picking up children and carrying them to the lifeboats. She reassured worried parents and the elderly, gently persuading them to board. Jon watched her as she scooped up a small redheaded girl and waded through the shallow water to settle her in a boat. Something about her was alluring, as her dark hair whipped in the wind across her fair skin. She carried herself gracefully and with strength making her seemingly untouchable. 

Suddenly a hand clapped down on Jon’s shoulder and he turned to find Tormund looking down at him. 

“We’re close to getting all the ones in line. At least the ones who want to go.”

“We’re leaving too many behind.” Jon stated bluntly, “How many do we have on board?”

“I’m not good at counting, Jon Snow.” Tormund shook his head.

Raina answered from behind him, “About 6,000 are already on board.”

“How many are still here?” he asked nervously. 

“20,000, maybe more.” she replied, her blue eyes worried.

“The Free Folk, they’re stubborn.” Tormund replied. “Do you know how long it took Mance to ban them together? Twenty fucking years. But there’s no food here, so they’ll come around.”

Jon turned to Raina giving her an expectant look.

“I’ll see what I can do.” she promised, turning to a wildling elder in the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the next chapter to see Raina use her magic, I'm super excited to finish that chapter for you guys. Also if you're a returning reader I made a few changed to the last few chapters. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Raina turned away from Jon and approached the leader of the Cave Clan. She greeted the grandmotherly woman warmly and was about to start trying to persuade her to join the lines when dogs start barking in the distance. Raina stopped, her blood running cold. More dogs throughout camp joined them, their howls echoing off the basin cliffs. The snow flurry increased in intensity and in the distance she heard the rumbling of cracking ice and snow. They’re here. 

“No…” Raina whispered under her breath.

As she began to push through the crowd toward the gates an icy figure appeared on the tallest peak. 

Raina broke into a sprint.

“Raina!” she heard Jon shout from behind her but she didn't slow her pace, she couldn't stop with so many lives at risk. 

Snow poured into the basin as avalanches rained down on the encampment, trapping people beneath the snow. Shouts echoed around her as she ran, the army of the dead is upon them. 

“Shut the gates!” Loboda, leader of the Thenns shouted in front of her. 

“No!” Raina screamed shrilly, the cry tearing from her chest. 

If the gates shut before she reaches them hundreds of Free Folk will die. 

“No!” Raina shrieked again but her cries were overpowered but Loboda’s shouts, “Shut the gates! Now! Shut the gates.” 

Even as the gates swung closed the dead are already at the fence, burrowing into the wood, crawling between the ground and the wood, and scaling the structure. The screams of the dying grow louder as the wildlings on the other side are hacked to death by the skeleton army and are mixed with cries of the living who scream in terror. 

The crowd in front of Raina cleared as people ran towards the water and away from the splintering gate. 

“Raina!” she heard Jon shout behind her somewhere but she ignored him.

Centering herself Raina closed her eyes, drowning out the chaos, and fading away. Her other senses began to blur as she tunneled further down into the core of her power. The dormant magic rushed to greet her in the form of an endless sliver well. She would need an enormous amount of power to protect these people_ to protect Jon,_ she thought before leting herself be swept away by the sparkling silver lava. Hot magic rushed into her veins and spilled from her body. She flung her arms out to the side, her palms facing the sky, imagining a metal wall between the dead and the living. Impenetrable, from the coast to the mountain her magic knit together. Raina slipped into the depth of her magic allowing herself to be seduced into the silver trance. 

****

“Raina!” Jon shouted, trying to see over the crowd she had disappeared into moments earlier.

He ran through the crowd trying to get to her, snow falling around him. 

“Night’s Watch to me!” he yelled, drawing his sword.

The men in black charged through the throng of people, Jon leading them at a dead sprint. 

Screams and cries filled the air around them as they ran. Once the gate was finally in sight, Jon nearly fell to his knees in shock. Half decomposed corpses swarmed the fence, clambering over the wooden stakes. Bony hands clawed at the cracks desperate for the flesh of the living. Hundreds of thousands of dead men.

Raina stood feet from it, unmoving, calm in the chaos. 

“Raina!” Jon shouted, his voice as loud and commanding as he could manage. 

_ She must be in shock _ he thought running towards her. The dead army was going to rip her apart. 

As he ran the wind picked up, slowing his pace as he fought against it. Suddenly Raina flung out her arms, a guttural scream emerging from her throat. A hot blast knocked Jon backward and he landed hard in the dirt. 

When he looked up, sparkling silver fire rushed from her hands, simmering to form an intricate barrier against what was left of the wooden fence. It rushed from her, stretching into the sea, the mountains, and the sky. For a matter of seconds Jon remained on the ground transfixed, uncertain if he had transcended this world or was immersed in a vivid hallucination. A hush fell over the crowd, as they gazed at the magical shield. The silence was broken by soldiers in the dead army who threw themselves into the sliver magic, shrieking hideously as they burned and fell through the magic, inanimate on the other side. 

As they burned, Jon was brought back to the reality of the situation. They didn’t know how long the shield would hold and thousands of people still needed to board Stannis’s ships. He looked to his right and saw Edd, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword captivated by the sliver magic.

He ran over and grabbed the other man’s shoulder, shaking it roughly. 

“Get everyone on those ships now!” he barked, startling his friend. “If the ships can mange they should come closer, put as many people on the lifeboats as possible and row, I don’t care if the giants have to carry people to the fleet.”

“What about you?” Edd asked, a panicked look on his face.

“I’m staying with her.” He nodded towards Raina. “If this thing goes down... have a boat ready for us.”

Edd nodded, seeming relieved to follow orders and began shouting orders at other members of the watch. Jon turned away, staring at the woman who was his prisoner only days prior. 

Jon cautiously approached Raina, they stood alone in a semi circle of empty space. Jon looked at her before stepping between her and the sparkling silver wall. Her eyes were closed, her jaw clenched, and her face turned toward the sky. Jon could almost feel the power pulsing from her, rushing into his own veins. 

As the minutes passed the dead stopped throwing themselves into the magic, standing eerily in line along the edges of the barrier, their blue eyes glowing. Jon looked nervously behind him to the boats. Although the pace had quickened, about thousand still needed to board. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jon saw movement. His heart pounded in his throat as a humanoid creature, made entirely of ice approached the silver wall. The white walker paused, looking Jon up and down before smirking, and effortlessly stepping through the silver shield. 

Raina screamed, a painful heart shattering scream, and the magic wall bobbed and ebbed behind the walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic showdown between Jon and a white walker to come. Let me know what you guys think or want to see in coming chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

As Raina’s scream pierced the air her magic shook, large ripples appearing in the translucent wall. On the edges of the barrier cracks formed and the dead started to slip through, burning with magic as they crawled along the beach towards the departing boats. 

“Tormund!” Jon yelled, never taking his eyes off the Wite approaching them. “Secure the beach!”

Tormund lept into action, gathering the archers and warriors to contain the rip in Raina’s magic. 

Jon rushed the walker in front of him, determined to keep it as far away from Raina as possible. The white walker swung it’s ice sword at him and Jon raised Longclaw to meet it. The ice and metal made a sharp ringing sound as they collided. Angry the sword didn’t shatter, the walker stuck fast and hard, swinging the icy blade toward Jon’s torso. In his peripheral vision Jon saw another walker approaching the silver wall. He paired left and swung hard right, shattering the walker but it was too late as another blood curdling scream reached his ears. Turning behind him he saw the walker approaching Raina, who had dropped to her knees, eyes still closed, arms outstretched and shaking as she attempted to hold the wall. Jon ran faster than he knew he could, trying to put himself between her and the walker. The walker reached for her, grabbing her wrist right as Jon put a sword through its chest. It shattered.

Jon looked around wildly, at the top of the mountain stood four more Whites Walkers on horseback. Two turned from the cliff, preparing to guide their horses to the encampment. Behind Raina only about fifty wildlings remained on shore, boarding the awaiting lifeboats frantically. Tormund and his men still beat back the dead at the coast but on the edges Raina’s magic waned and flickered. 

“Go!” Jon shouted at the remaining troops, signaling his intended retreat.

Jon turned back to the woman in front of him, silver tinderals of magic clung to his form as he approached her. 

“Raina?” Jon called, his voice slightly raised but she didn’t seem to hear him. 

Jon sheathed his sword and stepped closer to her, cupping her upturned face with both his bloodied hands. Her skin was pale and sweaty under his hands and her whole body shook with exhaustion. 

“Raina?” he shouted at her, desperate for her to return to this world. 

To his relief her head bobbed down, her forehead pressing against his. She opened her eyes groggily but Jon was not greeted by the blue-eyed woman he recognized. Raina’s eyes shimmered a deep sliver, the same shade as the wall of magic that surrounded them.

**** 

“We have to go!” Jon shouted at her. The wind picked up and silver fire burned the ground beneath their feet. Raina felt like she was underwater, her left wrist burned, and she was nearing the bottom of her power well. If they made it out alive she would surely experience a magic fueled crash. 

“You let the barrier go and then we’re going to run!” Jon shouted, gripping her face, “Okay?” he asked, his face pleading for with her to cooperate. 

He gripped her hand and she nodded, they were not going to make it out of this alive.

“One, two, three!” Jon shouted.

Raina let the weight of her arms fall and the silver enchantment disappeared. The dead army surged towards them, thousands of skeletons swarmed the deserted encampment. Suddenly Raina was running towards the ships, her world spinning but Jon continued to pull her toward safety. As they ran she turned behind them, using her free hand to fling silver daggers into the masses of dead soldiers. Her magic was hot in her core, she was nearing the bottom of her pit of power.

As they reached the beach Raina slipped on the rocks, the dead were a few feet from them now. With every ounce of strength she had left, Raina released a massive silver pulse which collided with the dead army knocking them back. Hundreds burned. Suddenly they were splashing through the water and Jon let go of her hand, vaulting himself onto the lifeboat. 

“Paddle!” he shouted, turning back he dragged Raina into the boat by her wrist, catching her waist and lifting her into the boat to stand beside him. They clung to each other, soaking wet, dirty, and covered in blood. Raina struggled to stay upright in the rocking waves. 

A strange calm had settled over the beach as the dead stopped just short of the water, eerily watching them make their escape. They stared at the monsters, unable to look away from the horror. An icy figure moved along the shoreline on horseback, a point crown of ice adored its head. It’s watched them, tracking the boat as it moved towards Stannis’s fleet. It looked at them, as if it was staring through them, and slowly raised its arms towards the sky, resurrecting a dead army. The blue wound on Raina’s wrist suddenly screamed in pain, as if it were catching fire. Raina clutched it to her stomach, gasping for breath. Exhausted, she felt her world go black.


End file.
